My Death Battle 16: Robocop VS Cyborg
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Robocop VS Teen Titans! Will Robocop bring Cyborg to justice? Or Will Cyborg blast Robocop away?


(Death Battle theme plays)

Boomstick: Cyborg, are freaking awesome.

Wiz: With my cybernetic arm and Tech's cybernetic leg, we have to agree. Cyborgs are awesome.

Bullet: Like Robocop, the metal protector of Detroit.

Boomstick: And Cyborg, the, well, cyborg.

Wiz: I'm Wiz and they're Bullet, Boomstick, and Tech and it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: Alex J. Murphy was a good police officer with a good family.

Tech: As any cop, that all changed when he was transferred to Detroit, Michigan.

Wiz: What began as a routine patrol through the city, became the most important moment of Murphy's life.

Tech: His death.

Bullet: HOLY CRAP!

Boomstick: DANG! THAT GUY CAN EAT MORE BULLETS THEN FIFTY-CENT!

Wiz: Murphy would have been 6 feet under of the mega corporation Omni Consumer Products had not stepped in.

Tech: By privatizing Detroit's street force, OCP technically owned Murphy's courpes.

Bullet: That doesn't seem legal, at all.

Tech: With unchecked crime on the run, OCP's, uhhh, forward thinking executive Bob Morton proposed a bail out plan so ridiculously absurd, it just might work.

Bullet: They would rebuild Murphy. Better, stronger, with left flex ability! Which of course, means robo parts.

Boomstick: The result was one bad screwer: Robocop.

**Bio**

**Real Name: Alex J. Murphy**

**Age: unknown**

**Height: 1.83 m/ 6'0"**

**Weight: 155 kg/ 342 lbs**

**Police districts: Detroit and Delta City**

**Codename: Beta One**

**Daily Upkeep: $12,589.17**

**Programmed with high-level USA police training**

Bullet: With the durability of a tank and the fire power of a one man army, Robocop nearly annihilated all of Detroit's street crime, in just a couple of days. The man, was unstoppable.

Tech: But was he man, or machine?

Random man: That guy's good.

Random woman: He's not a guy, he's a machine.

Wiz: Robocop is 99% artificial. But he relies on the most complicated known machinery: a human brain.

Tech: With no family, a contorted public image, and constant threat of deactivation by his corporate owners, the struggle to regain his humanity will consume Murphy's every waking moment.

Wiz: While also fighting crime. And that's just his good days.

Boomstick: Fortionatly, his cutting edge arsenal makes locking up the bad guys the easiest part.

**Arsenal**

**-Auto-9**

**-Magazine: 50 rounds**

**-Standard 3 round bursts**

**-Tactical Ordnance**

**-Triggered "sticky" grenades**

**-10 charge levels**

**-Options: Explosive, inflatable sack, electro-field**

**-Flightpack**

**-Sub-sonic speeds**

**-Separate battery pack**

**-can double as a recharge station**

**-Weapon Arm**

**-Calico M950A machine gun**

**-Magazine: 100 rounds**

**-Max range: 274 M/ 900 feet**

**-Flamethrower**

**-Max Range: 46 M/ 150 feet**

**-Smart Bomb**

**-Anti-tank weapon**

**-missile properties**

**-Cobra Assault Cannon**

**-40 mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds**

**Hardware and software**

**-Terminal Stripe**

**-used for colecting data**

**-also used as a shive**

**-Rambolt**

**-Armor**

**-Carbo-ceramic reinforced titanium**

**-laminated Kevlar**

**-Thermograph**

**-Complex targeting systems**

**-Voice stress analyzer**

**-Video and audio recorder**

**feats**

**-Defeated ED-209, Robocop 2, Deathspore, ED-209A &amp; Robocable**

**-Tanked a building busting bomb**

**-survived a class 1 Bio-toxin bomb**

**-Lifted a 10 ton armor door**

**-Survived a 3000 PSI hydraulic press**

**-Can catch a bullet in mid air**

**-Rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW...seriously**

**Weaknesses**

**-slow mobility on foot**

**-Requires daily power recharge**

**-conflicts his own programming**

**-not programmed for martial arts**

**-mechanical heart weak to impacts**

**-cannot escape liquid nitrogen freezing on his own**

**-possesses some vulnerable human organics**

**-battle with someone his equal will drain his battery much faster**

Boomstick: Robocop is an awesome half robot, half machine.

Robocop: I am composed of titanium. I don't suppose you are.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: As a teenager, Victor Stone was an one-of-a-kind athlete who showed much more promise than most others.

Boomstick: His life was going great, until he suffered a terrible accident that killed his mother and destroyed most of his body.

Wiz: His father, a genius scientist, was able to save him by building him into a cyborg, half-robot, half-man.

**Bio**

**Real name: Victor Stone**

**Height: unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: Superhero**

Boomstick: His arm cannons are not to be made fun of.

**Arm cannons**

**-shoots sonic blasts**

**-can be charged up fir a sonic laser**

**-can join another arm cannon to become an arm bazooka**

**Arsenal**

**-Arm cannons**

**-Fire Proof Armor  
**

**-****Super Strength**

-**High Jump Boost**

**-****Missiles/Lasers**

**-****Flight**

**-****Detachable Head**

**-****Popcorn Making**

**-****Camera**

**-Transforming**

**-****Inventing**

**-****Cybernetics**

**-Body Resistance**

**-Superhuman Speed**

**-Superhuman Endurance**

**-Superhuman Durability**

**-Computer Interfacing**

**-Integrated Weapons**

**-Sensor Systems**

**-Teleportation**

**-Meatball Cannon**

**Weaknesses**

**-water (that includes soda)**

**-arrogant**

**-overprotective of his friends**

**-****almost everyone knows how to shut him down**

**-power cells dying**

**-vulnerable to someone hacking into his systems**

Wiz: He will pull out for the team in the nick of time.

Cyborg: BOOYA!

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: The combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet and Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

It was a calm day in Detroit. Then Cyborg in his car sped down the road. Then Robocop in his car saw him speeding. After a 3 hour chase, Cyborg ran out of gas, so he was forced to pull over.

Robocop: You are under arrest. Come quietly or there'll be trouble.

Cyborg: AW COME ON!

Cyborg then gets out of the car and turns his arm into an arm cannon.

Cyborg: Ain't no way I'm going to jail!

Robocop: So you want to go in the hard way.

Then Robocop takes out his auto-9 pistol and aims it at Cyborg.

Robocop: Fine by me.

Announcer: FIGHT!

They then started shooting at one another. Cyborg then runs towards Robocop and tackles his to the ground. When Cyborg was about to punch Robocop, Robocop punched Cyborg in the face.

Cyborg: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Cyborg then rushed at Robocop. But before Cyborg got to Robocop, he turned his arm into a meatball cannon and shot it at Robocop, making Robocop blind until he wipes all the meatballs off of his targeting systems, leaving Robocop vulnerable to attacks. Cyborg then turns his meatball cannon into an arm cannon.

Cyborg: Time to end this right now.

He then turned his other arm into an arm cannon. Then the two arm cannons linked together. Then while Cyborg was charging up his arm bazooka, Robocop cleaned the meatballs off his targeting systems.

Robocop: Oh no.

Then Cyborg shot the arm bazooka at Robocop, causing Robocop to not only be blasted into bits, but the giant laser from the arm bazooka to destroy half the city.

Cyborg: BOOYA!

Announcer: K.O!

(the left screen shows Cyborg walking away to get some gas for his car and the right screen shows Robocop's parts sparking on then ground)

Bullet: I didn't expect that.

Wiz: Of course Robocop had more durable armor, but he didn't fight an opponent that uses sonic blasts, so he had no way on countering Cyborg's attacks.

Boomstick: Looks like Robocop couldn't blast a victory.

Tech: The winner, is Cyborg.

(the next time screen is on screen now)

Bullet and Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!

A Swedish voice: How's it going bros. My name, is PEWDIEPIE!

An Irish voice: TOP OF THE MOURNING TO YA! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!


End file.
